


Percy's Sleep

by hopefulmemoir



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulmemoir/pseuds/hopefulmemoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Percy when Hera kidnapped him? Did she just keep him locked away for months, suspended in a timeless sleep? Maybe, or maybe she had someone take care of him. Apollo/Percy. Rated M for explicit language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is an idea as to what might have happened to Percy when he was gone during those months he was 'sleeping'.
> 
> It's Apollo/Percy, so don't read if you don't like slash.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. This story is not for monetary gain.
> 
> Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Hera knew when she had to take Percy there was only one god she would be unable to hide him from. Unfortunately for her, the god was not known for his…willingness to comply. So upon taking Percy, rather than hide him and wait for that god to blackmail her, she went to him.

"Lord Apollo." Hera greeted. The youth god looked at her curiously, his sky blue eyes amused.

"Queen Hera. What brings you to the centre of the world? You're not supposed to be here."

"I know." Hera snapped her fingers and Percy appeared, unconscious. Apollo noted he seemed to be in a dream-like stupor.

"Kidnapping, how naughty." Apollo teased. "His father will be wrathful."

"It must be done." Hera replied. The god of prophecy only hummed. "Lord Apollo, I would…like to ask a favour of you." He nodded, beckoning her to continue. "Percy needs to be kept safe and hidden until it is time for him to join the Romans. I would ask that you watch him."

"Babysitting a demigod? Not exactly a glamorous job." Apollo noted. The queen nodded.

"I know, but all of us Olympians would be in your debt. They will succeed if the Greeks and Romans see unity."

"You are preaching that to the wrong deity."

"And yet you do not deny the fact." Hera replied. He watched her for a moment, silent. Apollo was always a touchy god, Hera knew. They also didn't have the best relationship, considering she had tortured his mother in attempts to stop Leto from giving birth to him.

"I…suppose I can take care of him." Apollo agreed. "What sort of story have you cooked up?"

"He will have no memories except his first name for the time being. So long as you keep him safe and hidden, you may do what you please."

"Oh, aren't you gracious?" The youth god grinned. Hera knelt beside Percy and set her hand on his forehead.

"He'll wake soon." She stood. "Do not…hurt him, ok?"

"I would never. He's a hero, and I am quite fond of heroes." Apollo's tone was mocking. Hera bristled before she vanished. The god of prophecy waved his arm and Percy's clothing changed. His jeans, ugly orange t-shirt and sneakers were replaced with a full length chiton and gladiator sandals. It made Percy look very Greek. Apollo knelt and slipped his arms behind Percy's knees and back before he lifted the demigod. He then carried the unconscious teen to his temple. Nymphs looked on curiously as Apollo set Percy down.

"Milord, who is the young man?" One of the nymphs asked.

"Percy. He's going to be living with us for a while."

"But he…is a man, milord."

"I know. It is only temporary." Apollo replied. Percy stirred then. The son of the sea god groaned and twisted before he narrowly opened his eyes. They were a startling green. Apollo had to admit, they were beautiful. Percy focused on the youth god, his eyes full of confusion and lacked recognition. Apollo smiled. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Lost. Where…" Percy sat up slowly. He looked around at the nymphs, all pretty, young looking women dressed in peplos' and chitons. "My name is Percy…I…I don't remember anything else."

"Oh, that's no good." Apollo tilted Percy's chin up to examine him. "Lucky for you, I'm a doctor. You hit your head pretty hard, Percy."

"It doesn't hurt."

"I took care of the pain. Your memories might come back slowly."

"And if they don't?" He looked frightened. It was an odd sight, Apollo had to admit. The brave, youthful Percy Jackson was staring at Apollo with big, pleading eyes, looking like a cornered animal.

"We'll make new ones. I will help you." Apollo promised, though he wasn't sure why. Percy smiled softly.

"Thank you. So…where are we?"

"Delphi. My home." Apollo offered.

"Are…you a priest or something?"

"Sort of." The god of prophecy vaguely replied. Percy carefully got off the table he had been lying on. He looked down at his clothes in confusion. When he surveyed everyone else, he saw they were all in similar attire and seemed to relax. "Azalea, perhaps you should take Percy to get something to eat. He's probably hungry."

"Of course, milord." Percy arched a brow at that and looked at Apollo. The youth god waved him off.

"And then bring him to a bed so he may rest." Azalea nodded and the nymph left with Percy. Some of the other nymphs chattered quietly.

"Milord…" Apollo turned to the nymph who addressed him.

"Yes?"

"Is…that…not the Percy who saved Olympus this past summer?"

"We have been tasked to care for him in this time."

"By Queen Hera, whom you loathe." Another nymph remarked. Apollo laughed good-naturedly.

"You are right. It is not for her I am doing this for." Apollo replied. "Now, I would ask that all of you keep quiet about who he is and his whereabouts. Treat him well; he's a good, respectful young man." The nymphs nodded softly and Apollo left the temple.

~o-o-o~

Over a dozen gods and goddess asked Apollo where Percy was. Poseidon was anxious. He didn't like that his son was missing. Apollo easily lied, claiming he could not see the teen. It wasn't hard, as god of truth people often forgot he was just as capable of lying as any other being. Most days, Apollo spent time with Percy. He found the demigod easy to get along with and be around. Percy often drifted to Apollo as well, because the nymphs tending to him left him flustered.

"You really are quite bashful." Apollo noted. He and Percy were seated outside beneath a hot sun, enjoying the warmth despite the time of year.

"I don't need them to help me bathe!" Percy grumbled. "I know I can do that just fine."

"It's the getting dressed part that's difficult?" Apollo teased. Percy glared.

"Well, these things aren't easy to put on. I always screw it up one way or another." Percy sighed. "Unlike you, I can't snap my fingers and magically get dressed."

"I can put these on without snapping my fingers." Apollo countered.

"Prove it." Percy challenged. The youth god hopped to his feet.

"Follow me." The pair headed back to the temple. It was a traditional Ancient Greek Ionic structure, with relief sculptures in the frieze. Apollo kept it hidden from mortals for the sake of his nymphs. Percy and Apollo headed to the god's room. "I'll leave you to pick what I have to put on." The god of prophecy offered. Percy tapped his chin as he looked at the fabrics. He grabbed a chiton. Apollo let his current clothes slip off his shoulders. Shyly Percy turned away. The youth god refrained from smirking and pulled on the clothing with ease. "See? It's easy."

"Pft, whatever." Percy grumbled. Apollo watched him silently. He looked like a typical ephebe. He was handsome, Apollo couldn't deny that, but he had a spark in his eyes that hinted at unpredictability. The nature of his father, the god supposed. He turned away. He shouldn't have agreed to watch Percy. The youth god shook his head. "Something wrong? You don't normally look so concentrated and thoughtful,"

"Thanks, Percy."

"Unless you're writing." Percy finished. The teen smiled. It was warm and friendly. Damn, why did he have to be so good looking?

"I might just go do that," That earned the god of prophecy a pout, "Unless you have an alternative, equally awesome suggestion?"

"You could try teaching me how to shoot a bow and arrows."

"I could try until I'm blue in the face. You don't have a hope in hell of picking that up."

"I never took you as someone who would give up." The god grunted at the remark.

"Grab your bow." Percy grinned and rushed from the room.

~o-o-o~

Apollo had been fond of Percy since they met. Even as a young, awkward adolescent going through puberty, Apollo knew Percy would turn out perfect…or damn near close, anyway. It was unfortunate for the god now that he had to spend so much time with Percy.

"I have to go away for a bit." Apollo informed. Percy looked up from his food at the god.

"Where?"

"I have to visit a friend." Percy nodded. "I won't be gone long."

"Ok." Apollo refrained from groaning. Percy looked like a kicked puppy.

"I'd bring you with me, but I can't."

"Why? Why do I have to stay here?"

"You're…in danger." Apollo lied. Percy blinked at Apollo. "Someone is after you; we're keeping you safe here."

"What happened?"

"You…witnessed a murder." Apollo continued lying. Percy covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh my gods…I can't even testify."

"Exactly. The people who organized the murder want to make sure you don't talk. That's why we have to keep you so secluded…until you get your memories back."

"Ok. I…I understand. Are you going to speak with the police?"

"Yes. I have to give them a progress report. Don't worry Percy, what happened wasn't your fault."

"Yeah…I wish I hadn't been so careless."

"You were scared, that's normal after witnessing such a thing." Percy reached across the table and took Apollo's hand. The youth god glanced to their hands before he met Percy's gaze. The teen had a soft, gentle smile on his face, and his bright green eyes were shining.

"Thank you, for everything." Apollo smiled nervously.

"You're…very welcome. I better get going."

"See you later." Percy let go of Apollo's hand. The god of prophecy left quickly. Why did Percy leave him flustered? Why did Apollo have to fall in love with people he could never have? It was so unfair. Percy was an angel and Apollo couldn't have him because he was straight and he wasn't single. Naturally, the fates do all they can to mock Apollo, Percy was seeing a daughter of Athena, the absolute worst of Greek broods in Apollo's mind. He hated that goddess. The youth god went to Camp Half-Blood to see his oracle. Rachel was in her cave, and Apollo knew she was looking for Percy.

"My sweet." Apollo greeted the young woman. She turned to him and smiled. That was another curse of his, to fall for his oracles. Each one was so sweet and so kind, and they were always someone he could never have. "How are you?"

"Worried. We still haven't found any trace of Percy." Rachel sighed heavily. "You haven't seen anything?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize…with Jason here now, at least…we sort of have an idea." Rachel smiled softly. Apollo went to her and brushed her unruly hair behind her ear. The oracle blinked in minor shock and looked at him.

"You are a devoted friend. I am proud to see you are my oracle." Rachel took Apollo's hand.

"Is there…something you wanted to tell me?"

"There is so much to say, so much to see…I shield you from some of it."

"If it'll help us find Percy-"

"It would, but now is not the time. When the ship is finished it will sail and all will be done as it should."

"Lord Apollo…" Rachel spoke lowly in warning.

"I cannot tell you."

"You know where he is, don't you?"

"My sweet…" Apollo closed his eyes and turned away. "Things are complicated with Mother's waking. And…digging in our roots…it will change us." Rachel arched a brow. "You must be careful, my sweet." Apollo took her hand and the god of prophecy placed a light kiss on it. She blushed faintly.

"Lord Apollo…"

"Things will work out in the end. Trust me."

"I do." Rachel assured. "And…take care of him, ok?" Apollo only nodded. The oracle smiled brightly. "I won't tell a soul."

"I know. Take care, my sweet. It will be many months before I see you again."

"I look forward to it." The youth god smiled back before he vanished. When Apollo returned, Percy rushed over to him.

"So?"

"The officer has been informed that you're doing well."

"But I don't remember anything."

"Like I said, Percy, slow progress. It'll come back eventually. And when it does, you'll be ready." The son of Poseidon nodded. "Do you want to practice some archery?"

"Yeah, sure."

~o-o-o~

The next few weeks Apollo and Percy grew closer. They spent most of their time together. The nymphs were shy (that tended to happen when they were around strange men with these girls) so Percy frequently sought Apollo for company. The youth god noticed the demigod didn't like being alone. Not that Apollo minded. Trouble came when his sister gave word of a visit.

"Why can't I meet her?" Percy complained.

"She's another virgin Percy."

"Considering the numerous lovers you talked about, you sure spend a lot of time around virgins." Percy noted as Apollo made him stay in the youth god's room. "What am I supposed to do in here?"

"Just behave. I'll get rid of her as fast as I can. She finds me annoying anyway."

"Are you sure I can't meet her? I feel like we'd get along really well." Apollo blinked before glaring.

"I'm not annoying. Besides, you insist on spending time with me."

"Well, there aren't a lot of options." Percy grinned when Apollo's glare worsened. "I'm kidding. I love spending time with you." The god of prophecy refrained from reacting to the statement. "Go then." Percy sat down on a chair. "I'll just sit here and be bored."

"Good idea." Apollo left. Percy grinned.

"Or I'll snoop around." The teen rapidly started to sift through Apollo's things. The god brought it upon himself. Apollo meanwhile was now outside his temple. His sister had just arrived. She looked like the young, pretty auburn haired girl she tended to lean towards in appearance.

"Sweet sister." Apollo greeted with a bright smile.

"No time for idle chat. Things are getting complicated. Have you seen Athena lately?" Apollo frowned.

"What about her."

"Don't sound so concerned." Artemis mocked her twin. "She's splitting. She's going crazy because of the Romans."

"What a shame." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"That'll happen to the rest of us soon enough." Artemis warned. Apollo scoffed.

"That doesn't happen to me, sweet sister. Medicine, plagues, prophecy and music aren't exactly 'divisible'."

"You lucky bugger." Artemis grumbled. "Dad is showing some effects too. Whatever Hera is doing, it's messing us up. What have you seen lately?"

"I can't tell you, you know that." Apollo combed his hand through his golden hair. "It's against the rules."

"What a curse."

"I quite like it. Better than being a virgin." Artemis glared at her grinning brother. "Anything else, sweet sister?"

"You make me sick sometimes." The huntress started away. "But, if you're not completely mad, then I suppose the future isn't totally grim."

"You were always the smart twin." Apollo remarked. Artemis smiled.

"And don't you forget it. Take care, Apollo."

"You too." The maiden goddess vanished. Apollo sighed heavily and headed back inside. Well, at least she didn't suspect anything. The youth god made his way to his room. "Alright Percy, my…" Apollo opened the door and gaped. Percy had taken the liberty to go through all of Apollo's things, including some crude and rather inappropriate items.

"Kinky." Percy commented as he examined the stuff.

"What…what…" Apollo gritted his teeth. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"You left me alone in your room. What did you expect?" Percy smiled. It was cocky, challenging. Apollo moved blindingly fast. Percy barely gasped when he found himself pinned to the bed, the body of the larger male above him with his lips next to Percy's ear.

"I'm not a wise god to offend, Percy." Apollo growled lowly in warning. "You'd better start talking before I decide to punish you." The teen let out a startled breath. His throat had gone dry. He'd never seen Apollo like this. The god was always so aloof, kind, joking. Percy spoke the words before he could think.

"Maybe I want you to punish me." Not missing a beat, Apollo crashed their lips together. The kiss was fierce and demanding on both parts. The god laid his body over Percy's and tore his lips away from the teen's lips to attack his neck. Percy offered the tanned flesh and grabbed at Apollo's shoulders with digging fingers and scratching nails. The youth god bit and sucked an angry mark onto Percy's skin before his lips moved away to explore. "Apollo…" Percy moaned softly. The god of prophecy's name sounded so perfect falling from those cherry lips, and yet it also snapped Apollo from his lust induced trance. He pushed up from Percy and met disappointed green eyes. "What's wrong?"

"This. I…shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this."

"You're not. I like this…I want it." Percy touched Apollo lightly. "You…make me think and feel things…"

"I want it too…but…" Percy dropped his hands. "It's…complicated."

"When won't it be?"

"Soon." Apollo assured. "If…if you still want this…"

"Later, you'll give it to me?" Percy sat up to bring them closer. "Because a few of your toys look fun." Percy whispered huskily. As if he wasn't sexy enough. The youth god placed a soft kiss on Percy's temple.

"Absolutely. I'll give you everything." Apollo breathed. "The whole world, if you asked."

"Jeez Apollo, that's a bit excessive." Percy murmured bashfully with red cheeks.

"You deserve it." The teen blinked up at Apollo. "I…"

"Save it. Say…it later, when we can both say it." Apollo nodded, knowing full well he would never get to say it.

"Now help me clean this stuff up. I can't believe you." Apollo got up from the bed. Instead, Percy leapt onto his back and locked his legs around Apollo's hips. "Oh for crying out loud, stop it!"

"Mm…no." Percy grinned cheekily. The god groaned loudly and tried to pry the teen off.

~o-o-o~

When Hera returned, Apollo felt anxiety bloom in him. Percy was beyond shocked he was allowed to see her.

"I see you've taken good care of him." Hera remarked when Percy arrived.

"Is she with the police?"

"Sort of." Apollo smiled lightly. "Percy, this is Queen Hera. She…is…well, she's helping with the murder investigation."

"Ok. Hi, it's nice to meet you, Queen." Percy smiled politely. Hera smiled back.

"Aren't you pleasant…alright Percy, I'm going to help you get your memories back."

"Ok. Jeez, you should have introduced us sooner." Percy nudged Apollo before he squared the queen of the gods. She set her hand on Percy's forehead. Nothing happened for a moment, and then Percy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his legs gave out. The youth god caught him.

"I hope you didn't cross any lines." Hera warned.

"Nothing."

"Mm, it doesn't matter anyway. Percy won't remember this stay here."

"He…he what?"

"Apollo, I can't have him remembering any of us when I send him to the wolf house. He's only going to know his name and Annabeth's."

"Annabeth-why the _fuck_ does he need to know her name?!"

"It's all part of the plan. He'll need something for motivation when he's off on his own. Relax, will you? Besides, do you want him to remember you holding him captive while you lied?" Apollo flinched.

"It…it wasn't like that."

"It was exactly that." Hera smirked. Apollo felt utterly crushed.

"You used me."

"You can be rather dim witted sometimes." Hera waved her hand and Percy was returned to his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans. "Now, if you'll excuse us…" The goddess vanished, taking Percy with her. The god of prophecy slumped to the ground. Why was he always so…so _stupid_? Falling in love with Percy…listening to Hera…gods, his existence was a joke. Apollo leaned his head in his hands. He was a true fool.

~o-o-o~

**Author's Note:**

> Greeks called Delphi the centre of the world. As for Apollo's hate for Athena, I derived that from Troy. In mythology Athena is one of the goddesses against Troy in the war. I think Riordan also hints Odyseus was Athena's child, and he played a major role in the fall of Troy but correct me if I'm wrong. Troy was also a very sacred city to Apollo, so I suspect there would be some resentment.
> 
> HM


End file.
